


Sweet Dreams, Juliet

by also_bughead



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bughead Smut, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Sneaking Around, bughead - Freeform, switch!Betty, switch!Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/also_bughead/pseuds/also_bughead
Summary: In which Jughead Jones sneaks into Betty Coopers room to defile her late at night.





	Sweet Dreams, Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> I edit my own work, so advance apologies for any typos

_ Is your mom asleep?  _

Betty smiled brightly at the screen of her phone, getting up and padding over to her window. There he was, Jughead Jones, smiling up at her as he crosses her yard from where his motorcycle was parked on the curb. He climbs up and as soon as he’s through the window she grabs the leather lapels of his jacket, pulling his lips down to her hungry mouth. She moves her hands under his beanie, pushing it off as she tangles her fingers into his hair. 

“Hello to you, too,” Jughead laughs when she comes up for air. She giggles, her head dipping down to trail kisses along his jaw and neck. She pushes his jacket from his shoulders, her baby pink polished nails leaving goosebumps on the skin of his arms as she goes.

When her teeth nip against the sweet spot she discovered last week where his neck meets his shoulder, his hands move from where they held her sides to her ass, and he lifts her and she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist. He sits on the edge of the bed with her on his lap, and she brings her lips back to his again, cupping his jaw in her hands as she kisses him, tongue trailing against his lower lip, asking for permission. He grants it, mouth opening and her head swims in the smell of him while their tongues tangle together. 

She moves her hips against his and he pushes her down, grinding her into him harder, and she gasps as she feels the bulge in his jeans grow against her. They keep going, and even through her pajama shorts, she can feel the friction against her clit and her lower belly tightens; she’s pretty sure she can probably come like this. 

But Betty Cooper is greedy. When her orgasm comes, she wants it to be against his skin, unseparated by their clothes. She hops off his lap and he whines momentarily at the lack of contact, but it turns into a low groan at the sight of her dropping to her knees. 

They’ve had sex a few times since the night of Veronica’s confirmation, but she’s never gone down on him, not even that night at the Lodges’ cabin. She’s wanted to for a while, she’s just always been self-conscious about it; giving blow jobs felt like something sluts did, and Betty didn’t want Jughead to think she was a slut. 

Then there was the whole Toni issue. She wasn’t sure, of course, but she knew that oral sex fell under the umbrella of “some stuff” in guy speak, so there was at least a chance that Jughead had crossed that base with Toni the night she broke up with him via Archie. She didn’t want to know, so she didn’t ask, but she was subconsciously worried that if Jughead had any prior expectations, she would be too inexperienced to meet them. 

But ultimately, it was the desire to reclaim him as hers that drove her to overcome her insecurities. She talked to both Veronica and Kevin about it and did some extensive Google searches on ‘how to give a good blow job,’ but still, her hands shake as she fumbles with his belt buckle. 

“Let me know what feels good and what doesn’t,” she says and he nods in response, gulping against the lump of anticipation in his throat. She offers him a nervous smile once she finally manages to unbuckle his jeans, unbuttoning them and undoing the zipper. He adjusts his hips and pulls them down, abandoning them in a pool with his boxers at his ankles. She moves her hands to the hem of the oversized tee shirt she usually sleeps in, and he helps her pull it over her head.

“Wait, a second,” he says, smirking as his thumbs trace over the familiar ‘s’ embroidered into the gray fabric, “is this mine?” 

“Oops,” she says sheepishly, covering her eyes with her hands. “I may or may not have accidentally on purpose packed it with my stuff when we were at the cabin that weekend.”

“I was wondering where the hell that went.”

“You can have it back, if you want…” she says.

“No you keep it,” he smiles at her in a way that makes her cheeks flush.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, you look cuter in it than me anyway,” that earns a giggle.

“You know...that night we got back, I wore it to bed,” she whispers, taking his member into her hand, “and it still smelled like you...and I got...excited and I started…” he’s hard, and precum has already begun to gather at the tip of his cock. She swirls her thumb in it before pumping him once, then twice, “...touching myself.” 

“Betts,” he breathes, and she smiles, dipping her head down, running her tongue along his length before taking him into her mouth. She bobs up and down, sucking and tongue swirling around him, using her hand to stroke what she can’t fit in her mouth. She’s focused on what she’s doing, focused on making him feel good. She feels his fingers twist into her hair, and she looks up at him. He’s sort of slumped over, eyes closed, bracing himself with his other hand against her headboard. He moans softly, and she throbs between her legs.

“Betty,” he breathes, voice tight, “Betty I’m not going to last long. You might wanna stop or I’m going to…” she can feel him physically straining to keep from coming. She pulls away, but keeps her hand on him, pumping  slow. 

“I want you to,” she tells him, never pulling her focus from his twitching member. “I want you to come in my mouth.” 

He curses as her lips close back around him. She manages to get him all the way down her throat, and by the time she’s back up his shaft, he’s coming. She keeps her mouth on him, sucking and swallowing until he softens in her mouth. 

She pulls away, his cock falling out of her mouth with an audible pop and she wipes her chin with the back of her hand, beaming proudly at her ability to get Jughead Jones off. 

“Where’d you learn how to do that?” he asks in a breathless laugh. 

She’s too embarrassed to reveal that search engines and her gay best friend were her sources so she just shrugs. He pulls her up him, and she giggles as he whips them around so her back is against her floral bedding. He pulls his sweater over his head before bringing his lips back down on hers. He uses one hand to prop himself up, keeping most of his weight off her while the other hand palms gently at her breast, tweaking and rolling the buds of her nipples until they stiffen under his fingers and her hips buck involuntarily against the air, desperate for friction.

He pulls away from her lips, admiring how swollen and bruised they are. He brings his hand to her mouth and she opens her it, allowing him to coat his fingers in her saliva while she reaches down, scooching and shimmying until she manages to get her pajama shorts and white cotton panties down her legs. He then trails his hand back down, brushing between the valley of her breasts and over her stomach and the tops of her thighs. He pushes her knees apart, and she readily complies, spreading her legs as far as a comfortable stretch will allow. 

He starts slow, palming over her sex and teasing her wet folds and she whines, grabbing his wrist and moving his hand over where she wants him most. He rolls his eyes at her impatience, but circles his fingers against her clit anyway, pushing two fingers into her and she moans softly, eyes closing and mouth falling open. He peppers kisses along the column of her throat while he fingers her, and soon she’s trembling, biting back moans to keep from rousing her parents sleeping downstairs. She digs her nails into his wrist when she comes, and the feeling of her heat clenching around him is enough to get him hard again.

She finishes riding out her orgasm and he pulls his fingers out of her and into his mouth. She watches him suck her juices from his hand before pulling him into a bruising kiss, tasting herself on his lips. 

“Do you have any condoms?” he asks when they pull apart and she bites her lip.

“I went on the pill,” she says, glancing up at him through her lashes. “So we don’t have to if you don’t want…”

“You sure?”

She nods and he kisses her briefly before pulling away again, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he reaches over, unlooping the belt from his abandoned jeans. 

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“Arms up,” he says before throwing the worn denim garment to the floor. 

“What?” she raises an eyebrow at him.

“You had your fun back at Veronica’s cabin. It’s my turn,” he simply says. “Arms up.”

She’s confused but still complies, holding her arms up. He pushes her hands together and loops the belt around her wrists, pulling at the slack until it’s almost uncomfortably tight, but in the best way.

“Do you remember that safe word you gave me?” he asks and she nods. “Good.”

He kisses her, and she tries to touch his face, but he moves her bound hands above her head so she can’t. He then brings his fingers down to her sex, circling over her clit again, over and over, agonizingly slow until she bucks her hips into him, their groins bumping and a low growl she’s never heard before falls from his lips. She gulps.

With one hand on the leather of the belt and the other at her hip, he flips her over onto her stomach. She giggles and he responds by pressing the side of her face into the pillow. “Ass up,” he orders and she obeys, scooting up onto her knees. He teases her folds with the head of his cock, running it up and down her slit a few times, lingering when he passes over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

He lines himself up with her opening and she leans back onto him as he pushes into her, both of them letting out stifled groans at their first real barrier-free contact. Going bareback doesn’t feel as different as Archie raves it is, Jughead decides, but there’s definitely more sensation. He can feel how wet and warm she is, how her muscles tremble around him, _ for him.  _

He pulls out slightly before pushing back in and Betty breathes out an “Oh, Juggie,” burying her face into the pillow to stifle any noises she knows she’ll make. He repeats the motion, and she rocks back each time, meeting his thrusts. He grabs her hips so tightly she’s sure she’ll have finger-shaped bruises in the morning, and helps her slam into him harder and she has to bite against the pillow. 

After fucking her this way for a few more thrusts, he grabs the slack of the belt, pulling her up on her knees, looping her arms behind his head. He sucks and kisses along her neck, his hand trailing down to where they are joined, rubbing harshly against her clit and for the first time during sex, she’s close. He feels her clench around him, and he knows it, too, and he stops. She starts to whine, but he’s flipping them around, so she’s on top. He undoes the belt, and she wraps her now liberated arms around his neck. She lowers herself down onto him, surprised by how much deeper she can take him this angle. She raises herself up, and then falls back down, moaning as she does so. He kisses her and brings his hand back down against her clit, fingers moving quickly as she rides him. Her legs start to shake, and he makes up for it, thrusting his hips up to meet hers.

She pulls away from him, eyes squeezed shut. “Jug, oh god...don’t stop...please...I’m gonna,” and she’s falling off the cliff, coming on him hard. He pulls her into his chest, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her while she rides out her orgasm. 

He’s made her come plenty of times with his fingers, but this feels different somehow, closer. Where they are joined, she isn’t sure where her body stops and his begins--it feels as though they are one being, and all she can think about is the serotonin flooding her brain and Jughead Jones inside her. When she comes down, she sees him watching her in complete awe, and her heart swells. She wants to get him off, too. 

She resumes riding him, moving up and down on his shaft and turns her head so she can place kisses along his neck. “That was so good, Juggie,” she whispers into his ear, voice still thick from trying to contain the vocality of her orgasm, “You feel so good inside me.” She bites his earlobe and he shudders. She flexes her muscles so they’ll clamp down around him the way she knows he likes. She drops one hand from his shoulder and begins rubbing her clit again. It’s overstimulated, and even the lightest of touches make her convulse; she’s pretty sure she can come again. “Come with me?” she asks, quickening her pace.

It doesn’t take more than a few seconds for her second orgasm to hit her, her pussy is so sensitive from the first. It’s just as intense, and she has to fight to keep from thrashing around on him too much. The feeling of her muscles quivering and contracting around him makes him curse and then he’s over the edge, too. He barely manages to pull out of her before his load shoots out onto her floral duvet. 

She’ll be annoyed that she has to figure out how to clean that up in the morning, but right now, all she can think about is how nice it feels to be wrapped up in Jughead’s arms, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms, holding each other as both of their breathing returns to a normal rate. 

“I love you,” she whispers, afraid to interrupt the blanket of silence that has formed around them.

“I think I’m always going to love you,” he admits, and she melts into him, eyes closing as she breathes in his scent. When he decides it’s best to leave about an hour later, before Alice Cooper has the chance to do one her late night bed checks, her heart aches in a way that isn’t entirely unpleasant.  

“I’ll come walk you to school in the morning?” he suggests from the top of the ladder outside her window.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Betty smiles and she presses a lingering kiss on his lips, “text me when you’re home safe!” she adds as he climbs down. He waves her off dismissively and she giggles. She watches him until his motorcycle disappears around the block before flopping back down onto her bed, curling up in the warmth Jughead’s body heat had left there. 

A few minutes later, her phone lights up with a text.  _ I’m home. Sweet dreams, Juliet. _

She falls asleep grinning. 

 

**fin.**

 


End file.
